


Золушка и бионическая рука.

by Chlenik



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В некотором царстве, в некотором государстве жил - был наемник-убийца по прозвищу Зимний Солдат. Была у него бионическая рука. Было у него и светлое, сладкое как мед прошлое, вот только вспомнить он ничего не мог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золушка и бионическая рука.

**Author's Note:**

> Постер: https://pp.vk.me/c637527/v637527518/10905/ST7ui1NsyHk.jpg

Зимний Солдат запыхался, от натуги на его лбу выступил пот. Он еще раз толкнулся вперед и застонал от разочарования — швабра была слишком короткой и не доставала до местечка у стены. Ему снова придется двигать кровать, чтобы протереть пол! Конечно, с бионической рукой это было совсем не тяжело, но когда это приходилось делать каждый день, то даже у самого крепкого человека в мире случался упадок.

А может быть, это все из-за депрессии...

За несколько последних месяцев Зимнему Солдату удалось обмануть систему, в которой он жил. Он сумел вспомнить некоторые детали из своего прошлого и сохранить их в отдаленных уголках сознания. Он помнил боль и несчастья, которые причинял другим людям, но было и кое-что светлое, что крутилось где-то совсем рядом, но не находило выхода.

Сегодня был канун Рождества. Солдат знал, точнее, помнил, что в эту ночь случаются чудеса.

— Обнулить его или сделать подарок в честь праздника? — спросил один военный у другого, потирая волосатый подбородок.

— Сегодня же короткий день, забей на это. Пошли лучше на площадь! А этот... он никуда не денется, — второй военный бросил на Зимнего Солдата взгляд, исполненный презрения, и сплюнул на пол.

— Ладно. Солдат, когда отмоешь пол от крови, соскребешь мозги со стен и выкрутишь выбитые лампочки, можешь погрузить себя в сон!

Солдат выпрямился и принял приказание.

Оставшись один, Зимний продолжил работать, стараясь не отвлекаться на навязчивые мысли. Но, те, похоже, все равно материализовались.

— Эй, мрачный парень! — неожиданно позвал его какой-то загадочный голос.

Солдат вздрогнул и уронил швабру, оборачиваясь на звук. Перед ним стоял красный человек. Он его уже точно где-то видел, но не мог этого вспомнить.

— Кто ты такой? — спросил Солдат.

— Я твоя фея крестная, — прыснул стоящий перед ним и с жужжанием обнажил свое лицо — тоже незнакомое.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Ничего, хочу подарить тебе рождественское чудо...

Красная рука незнакомца метнулась к шее Солдата, и после резкого болезненного укола по телу Зимнего растекся жар.

Попытавшись атаковать, Солдат потерпел неудачу — конечности ему больше не подчинялись, а в голове появился знакомый туман, как перед приказами начальства. Он начал терять равновесие, но механические красные руки не дали ему шлепнуться на только что вымытый пол.

— Слушай меня внимательно, Солдат! Сегодня вечером в здании Румынского посольства будет проходить бал. Ты должен находиться там и найти Капитана Америку! Он все объяснит тебе при встрече, но ты должен помнить: сразу же после того, как пробьет двенадцать, вся твоя память вернется к тебе, — красный человек покачал головой, — не думаю, что тебе это понравится.

— Я должен его убить? — уточнил Солдат, непонимающе глядя, как он полагал, на своего нового хозяина.

— Соблазн большой, но... Нет, не должен.

— Тогда зачем это тебе? — Зимний не понимал мотивов этого человека.

— Когда поработаешь в команде, узнаешь, — отрезал незнакомец. — У нас мало времени! Я помогу тебе выбраться отсюда. Но, бога ради, переоденься!

— Ты обездвижил меня, — напомнил Зимний, не в силах пошевелить ни членом.

— Вечно у вас находятся какие-то отговорки...

С этими словами из запястья Красного человека вылетел дротик и попал чуть ниже предыдущего укола. Кожа начала зудеть, постепенно возвращая утраченную чувствительность. Вскоре Солдат смог встать самостоятельно. Он скинул с себя грязную одежду, в которой ездил на задания, и облачился в черный смокинг, кардинально преобразившись на глазах.

— Так кто ты такая на самом деле, Фея крестная? — Солдат принял из чужих рук черную бабочку и мгновенно зафиксировал ее на шее, будто делал это сотню раз.

— Старк, Тони Старк, — гордо проговорил Красный человек, выпячивая грудь. — Ну что, узнал теперь?

Зимний Солдат покачал головой.

— Кошмар, и чему вас только здесь учат…

***

Здание Румынского посольства было украшено гирляндами, хвойными ветками и венками с бантиками. Все это казалось Зимнему Солдату чудным и чуждым. Но он был здесь по делу, не стоило этого забывать.

Он осторожно протиснулся вперед между людьми с бокалами в руках и поискал глазами своего объекта — хотя даже не представлял, как тот выглядит.

— Ой-ей! — какая-то девушка рядом с ним споткнулась и едва не пропахала носом пол.

Солдат среагировал моментально и поймал ее своей бионической рукой.

— Спасибо, я такая неуклюжая! Ой, а что это? — девушка уставилась на его руку, округлив глаза. — Не трогайте меня!!

Она испуганно отстранилась и, оглядываясь через плечо, скрылась в толпе. 

Разумным решением стало ускорить процесс поиска, иначе Солдат точно привлечет лишнее — и опасное, в его случае, — внимание.

— Баки! — вдруг крикнул кто-то ему прямо в ухо, но Зимний Солдат не отреагировал.

Тогда на его плечо легла чужая ладонь. Резко развернувшись, Солдат принял боевую стойку, готовясь дать отпор нападающему.

— Баки Барнс, Баки… — человек напротив него почти всхлипывал.

— Кто, черт возьми, такой Баки? — раздраженно отмахнулся Зимний, но очередной незнакомец не отставал.

— Это же я, Стив! Баки, постой, не уходи!

Зимний остановился на середине движения. Почему-то в его груди потеплело от этого голоса. Он развернулся и вгляделся в лицо напротив, в голубые глаза и светлые волосы... В его голове будто птица рвалась из клетки, сбивая о прутья свои крылья. Он знал это лицо, он видел его раньше!

— Кто ты такой? — виски сдавило болью.

— Это же я, Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, твой лучший друг. Баки, ну же!

Капитан Америка — цель обнаружила себя. Это было по плану, хотя Тони Старк ничего толком и не объяснил, когда отправлял Зимнего Солдата на задание.

— Я… — замялся Солдат.

— Может быть, это поможет тебе вспомнить?

Отчаявшись, Стив шагнул вперед и рванул воротник Зимнего Солдата на себя, прижимаясь к его губам.

Зимний Солдат обомлел, и барьер внутри него начал рушиться. Он будто бы завертелся в воронке воспоминаний, каждое из которых перебивало предыдущее.

И тут на стене забили часы.

Гости вокруг радостно закричали. Зал наполнился звоном бокалов и треском петард. Барнс, еще не до конца осознавший себя, оттолкнул Капитана Америку и принял единственно верное решение — бежать. Бежать, как можно быстрее и дальше от этого места!

Он выскочил через боковую дверь, но охрана приняла его за террориста и начала обстрел. Защищаясь от пуль с помощью своей искусственной руки, Зимний Солдат смог убежать. Но последний выстрел попал прямо в крепление, и рука с громким звоном отскочила, оставаясь одиноко лежать на последней ступени. Барнс решил не возвращаться за ней и просто бежал, двигаясь до тех пор, пока не выдохся окончательно.

Теперь он помнил! Он помнил все: как жил и что делал, кого убивал и любил. Старк был прав, воспоминания ему не понравились. Джеймс Барнс больше не был Зимним Солдатом без эмоций, он был убийцей, которому не место рядом со Стивом Роджерсом.

***

Много месяцев Барнс скрывался ото всех, добывая деньги любыми доступными способами, и, наконец, он нашел свое место в небольшом африканском городке.

Был обжигающий солнечный день. Баки прогуливался по рынку, заедая свои проблемы спелыми сливами. Он старался не думать ни о чем, как прямо посреди площади, подняв порядочную стену из песка и пыли, явился Капитан Америка.

У себя под мышкой он держал оторванную искусственную руку. Баки застыл от изумления.

— Я хотел вернуть тебе это, — Стив подошел ближе и осторожно надел бионическую конечность на ее законное место. — Так намного лучше.

Он помедлил, глядя на Баки с надеждой:

— Старк сказал мне, что твоя память вернулась. Что бы с тобой ни сделали, мы это переживем. Вместе.

Барнс прикрыл глаза. Ему не хотелось отвечать, но он заставил себя посмотреть на единственного человека в мире, который в него верил.

— Так точно, Капитан, - ответил он с улыбкой.

Стив расслабился и позволил себе рассмеяться:

— Теперь я узнаю своего Баки! Пойдем, я восстановлю твое доброе имя! 

 

И жили они долго и счастливо, и умерли в один день.


End file.
